Confederation of Democratic Simulators
Confederation of Democratic Simulators (also listed with temporary name A230) is a Microcontinent located at Coordinates 962-963/975-978, Grid Sector I9, inside Little Pacific Ocean. History Behind this microcontinent is a long story, dating from September 21st 2004. It was founded by one of the oldest groups on the grid. At the beginning, it was named Neualtenburg Project. Neualtenburg was first a Bavarian themed project, first hosted in mainland (Anzere sim, in Snowlands Subcontinent). In 2005, the project moved to a private-owned sim and changed sim name into Neufreistadt. Later, a new sim was added, Colonia Nova. Once this step was made, the group changed name into Confederation of Democratic Simulators. Other sims were added, resulting in the formation of a microcontinent. On September 21st 2014, the group celebrates its 10th anniversary. Also, in August 1st 2015, it was made of 6 sims. Position and structure A230 is made of 5 sims connected in a way that they are more compact. It is placed close to A163 - State Of Mind Microcontinent, inside Little Pacific Ocean, East (and not far) from Estate Continent. The second nearest continent is Sansara, also to East. Geography There are 5 connected sims: Neufreistadt, Colonia Nova, Alpine Meadow, Locus Amoenus and Monastery. The first 4 are full regions, while the last is a homestead. Altitude seems to be the highest of all private-owned land, 183 meters in Neufreistadt. There are many mountains in South, while in North land is more flat. There are rivers that flow through land, some of them are navigable, but still water covers only a small part of some sims. Ground is covered with green grass (except in winter, when this place becomes a snowland). Ground texture (in summer) is more to brown on mountain top and more to green on water shores. Wild nature is present. There are many plants and animals waiting you. Buildings are in an old German style. There are some large towns, where buildings are very close one to the other (one in the flat North and one in South, on the mountains, surrounded by a fortress wall). There still is plenty of rural land. On top of the highest mountain there is a large medieval castle. Since highest altitude is 183 meters and the highest tower of the castle rises to 257 meters, the result is that its height is 74 meters. This place it as one of the highest buildings on the grid and for sure one of the highest medieval constructions. Please note that many names are written in German and you might also find greeters that use both German and English messages. Accessibility The microcontinent has an extensive network of paved roads, that allow access to nearly every parcel. They use large bridges to pass over rivers. A high number of smaller paths (even unpaved) and town streets can also be used. Walking on grass is allowed, there are no ban lines or entity orbs. Land status Land is private-owned, by the same group. Sim Examples *Locus Amoenus *Monastery *Alpine Meadow *Neufreistadt See also *Second Life Geography *List Of Microcontinents And Sim Clusters *List Of Grid Sectors *Oceans Category:Grid structures